powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsurugi Ohtori
is a mysterious immortal warrior, an astronaut and a head scientist of a now abandoned Tsurugi Ohtori Science Laboratory who became the first . He fought alongside Orion to free space from Jark Matter as , whom has slept inside the Argo for about 300 years. Born on October 31st of an unidentified year, Tsurugi's true age is unknown, estimated at least 130 years,Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Photobook All Star Chart without counting 300 years of his cryosleep. Character History Past Tsurugi was the first ever human to venture into outer space, though an accident in the Houou System would leave him on the brink of death until he saw the awakening of the Houou Kyutama, which saved him. He has left behind countless legends that could not be overwritten, such as his now abandoned Science Lab. Tsurugi was partly responsible for the construction of Raptor 283, as she was based on his original android designs. Due to obtaining the Houou Kyutama, he attained immortality. Using his newfound power, peerless leadership and charisma, he united the regions within the universe to ensure peace and eliminate all wars. However, Jark Matter and Don Armage was created to disrupt the peace he had created. At some point in the past, he has clashed against Tecchu and Akyanba, whose look was different to nowadays. Tsurugi then gathered warriors from the 88 constellation systems, making him the leader of the first Kyuranger team. Orion was one of the members of the team. However, most of his comrades, including Quervo of the Corvus system, had fallen and as a last resort, Tsurugi converted his immortality into power to strike down Don Armage. This act left him incapacitated but Don Armage was somewhat alive. To keep Tsurugi alive and ensure that a chance to settle things with Don Armage will arrive, Orion sealed him in the Argo and splits the Argo Kyutama needed to summon it into the Ho, Ryukotsu and Tomo Kyutama. Tsurugi's achievements and records were erased by the current Jark Matter and Don Armage, and even a Vice-Shogun like Tecchu has no memories about him, though his name is still in their blacklist and Don Armage was after him for revenge, which was Jark Matter's reasons of conquering Earth. Joining the modern Kyurangers After 300 years, he is found in the Argo, and later awakened from his slumber by Lucky, Stinger, Champ and Kotaro Sakuma. He attacked them in confusion until the team transforms, with Tsurugi recognize their status as Kyurangers. As they ask him how to use the Argo, he explains that the Argo was merely a vessel and that he was the key to defeating Jark Matter. He transforms into Houou Soldier for the first time after 3 centuries and easily destroys an entire fleet of Jark Matter's invasion ships, much to the main Kyuranger team's amazement. He left on his own after dealing with the fleet, revealing that he had the Hercules Kyutama. He visits the current Kyuranger team from the ORION, though he have to draw their attention to let him in. Kotaro Sakuma was skeptical as he did not heard of Tsurugi before. Much to Tsurugi's dismay, nobody knows him back in Earth. He then theorized that Jark Matter was the one who erased his records from history. Though he initially believed Raptor 283 and Spada to be unfit for combat, the two would later prove themselves to him, gaining his trust in them. He would later have a taste of Spada's cooking, which he considered to be legendary. However, due to their differing attitudes, Tsurugi would come to clash with Lucky, who did not view him as a member of the team. When Gyabler, a Jark Matter executioner, trapped most of the Kyurangers (with the exception of Spada and Raptor who were sent on a mission to planet Toki) into his body and slowly drained their life forces away, it was up to Lucky, Shou and Tsurugi to save them, though it seemed that Lucky and Tsurugi would not be able to get along anytime soon. Shou, however, was able to notice that something was up with Tsurugi, leading to Lucky learning about Tsurugi's past, and realizing that Tsurugi's current attitude was motivated by him not wanting to lose any more of his comrades after watching his best friend die in front of him. Tsurugi was later convinced to let go of his burden after hearing Lucky proclaim that he'll be a fighting shield. Joining forces with Lucky and Shou, the three were able to save the other Kyurangers in time and defeat Gyabler using the newly attained Kyutamajin combination. Tsurugi was officially inducted into the Kyurangers' team soon after. Mission to the past Seeking the Kyutama of the Tokei System, the Kyurangers came to the planet Toki and turned the 12 keys needed to unlock it within 30 minutes. Approaching key XII, Tsurugi was engaged by an illusion of Quervo whom he soundly defeated as Houou Soldier. Tsurugi sought the Tokei Kyutama so as to find out the truth behind the outcome of his battle with Don Armage in the past. After Naga Ray's brainwashing by Akyanba, the Kyurangers split up into two teams, with Tsurugi being part of the group which traveled to the past. Along the way, the Orion was invaded by a team of Indavers in a bid to disrupt the Kyurangers' journey through time. This mission would reaffirm Tsurugi's allegiance with the Kyurangers, claiming that he would stand by them even if they dragged him down as the Indavers claimed. Traveling back 333 years into the past, the Orion spaceship crashed onto Earth, while the time-displaced Kyurangers were attacked by Don Armage, who had apparently survived that fateful battle. They were saved by a warrior from the Orion System named Orion, with Lucky traveling back to this time a short while after. With the appearance of the Vice-Shoguns confirming Don Armage's survival, the group of saviours took the chance to regroup and go over what they knew. After a brief catching up with Orion, Tsurugi joined the others, following Lucky into a battle with the Vice-Shoguns. Orion would later join in the fray, briefly awakening a strange new power as he fought together with Lucky. Don Armage then appeared in person, severely wounding Lucky. Tsurugi later used the power of the Houou Kyutama to heal Lucky, despite knowing full well the risks it could cause to himself. Indeed, Lucky returning to the battle brought forth a miracle, as he unlocked a new power as Shishi Red Orion, being recognized as the descendant of Orion. Though Don Armage was defeated, Orion's early death began to alter the timeline. Shou and Champ decided to stay in the past, with Shou taking over Orion's role to pass on the legend of the Kyurangers. The Kyurangers returned to the present, shocked to find that the present was still under Don Armage's control. A Fading Hero As Tsurugi predicted, feeding energy from his Houhou spirit into Lucky severely depleted his own life force Planetium. By the time the Kyurangers were on Earth for the final battle agaisnt Don Armage, he was faltergin mid-battle and felt near the end of his life. He was fully ready to accept what he thought was his fate over Lucky's protests; "I thought I was supposed to be the shield, remember?" "It's time to switch." As the situation looked more bleak, Lucky asked every Kyuranger - including Tsurugi - what they wanted to do after Jark Matter was defeated, and told them to hold onto that as they fought. As Tsurugi saw them triumph from the Orion, he decided that his was to spend whatever time he had left ensuring that the other eleven got to pursue their dreams in peace. A New Life and Final Battle As they Kyurangers defeated Don Armage and successfully separated him from Cuervo, Don Armage possessed Tsurugi and turned him into the new Don Armage. In doing so, Don Armage adopted his speech patterns and catchphrases while also absorbing his Kyutama, whose power he recharged by absorbing more Planetium from the universe. The latter gave Lucky the idea of uniting all twelve Kyutamas and eleven of the Kyurangers' spirits inside Don Armage. Once every Kyuranger but Lucky was absorbed, Tsurugi joined them in attacking from within Don Armage, freeing them all. Tsurugi revealed that he still had some of the Planetium the Don Armage restored, thereby granting him a normal lifepsan once more. He joined the others in defeating Don Armage once and for all. Aftermath Within two years, Tsurugi regained his old position as president of the newly revived Galactic Federation. This evidently meant that he had command of the remaining active Kyurangers, as he later deployed Stinger - its new Commander - to investigate strange activity coming from another dimension, where Sentai were being gathered for a rare tournament.... Personality Possessing a huge level of pride in himself, Tsurugi regards himself as "the legendary savior", claiming all of his feats to be part of his so-called "legend". He also has a habit of saying as well as using as his first person pronoun. Despite his arrogant personality, he was quite intelligent and was able to take in details quickly. He tends to identify the individual Kyurangers based by their professions instead of their names. Tsurugi held a deep resentment towards Jark Matter and Don Armage, as they were the ones who wounded him and killed some of his comrades. He was even willing to dedicate his life to destroy Jark Matter. He had a kind heart, as he fixes Raptor in certain situations. However, later, it is revealed his disapproval of the Kyurangers' fighting stems from the fact that his friend Quervo died acting as his living shield, and as a way to honor Quervo, he decided to stop using anyone else as shield, as he believed when people fight with him, they will also become a shield to him. Even with his arrogance, he still understands the importance of friendship and comradery, as seen by his close moments with Quervo. When he found out that he didn't understand his old partner's feelings, he was clearly guilty and remorseful, making it up to him be still calling him his friend. This extends towards willingly sacrificing himself for his teammates, though some of his cocky nature remains. Video game appearances Super Sentai Legend Wars Houou Soldier appears with her team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Powers and Abilities ;Immortality :By acquiring the Houou Kyutama, Tsurugi was granted eternal life, which was instrumental in his campaign to unify the universe. :Tsusrugi would lose this power for 300 years when he channeled the energies of the Kyutama for additional strength against Don Armage, but would eventually regain this power after he was freed from the villain's possession, year later. ;Teleportation :He is capable of teleport to any location when using his Milky Way and Supernova attacks. Houou Soldier Arsenal *Kyutama **Houou Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Rotating Sword Houou Blade & Houou Shield **Houou Blade **Houou Shield Mecha *Houou Voyager *Houou Station *Houou Base Attacks *While not a special attack, Houou Soldier can fire projectiles like the other Kyurangers by pointing the bottom of the shield at a target, then firing. * : Houou Soldier creates gold dust from the Houou Shield that allows him to retreat from an enemy. * : Houou Soldier creates a shining light that blinds his opponent which allows him to retreat. * : Houou Soldier performs a powerful flame slash attack with the Houou Blade. * : Houou Soldier performs a powerful flame slash attack with the Houou Blade alongside his fellow Kyurangers. ** : An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Kyurangers. * : Houou Soldier performs a flame slash attack with the Houou Blade alongside a Kyuranger with a Kyu the Weapon. Appearances: '''Kyuranger Episodes 21-22, The Ghess Indavers Counterattack, Kyuranger 23-24, Transformation Lessons (Special), Kyuranger 25-27, 28 (Past), 29-35, 37-38, 40 (offscreen), 41-46, 48, Kyuranger vs. Space Squad, Lupinranger VS Patranger VS Kyuranger Behind the Scenes *Of the 88 modern constellations, he represents , "The Phoenix". Etymology His name - '''Ohtori Tsurugi - literally means Phoenix Sword in Japanese. This is a reference on his main weapon, Houou Blade. Dub names In the Korean dub of Kyuranger entitled Power Rangers Galaxy Force, which aired in South Korea, while his Ranger designation is Phoenix Soldier. Portrayal *Tsurugi Ohtori is portrayed by . He previously appeared as Seiji Ogawa in episode 6 of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. As Houou Soldier, his suit actor is . Notes *It is debatable whether he or Shou Ronpo is the sixth Ranger of the team. Toei has not made any official association nor comparison with previous Sentai teams. *Interestingly, Houou Soldier's helmet is styled to look like a Kyutama. *Houou Soldier's phoenix-shaped visor evokes a previous phoenix-themed Red hero: MagiRed. **Additionally, the way the phoenix's wings are spread out makes the visor resemble the Kanji 王 ("Oh") for king, which was previously used by KingRanger. This is also reflected in his surname which means "King Bird". **The visor on Houou Soldier's helmet is also slightly similar to the visor of Shinken Pink, with the only difference being the upward stroke. **Houou Soldier's helmet resembles the Dekarangers's Swat Mode helmet. *He shares his surname with Gen Ohtori, the human form of Ultraman Leo, the main Ultra of the titular series. **Coincidentally, both Leo and Lucky are lion-based. **He also shares part of a name with Hiryuu Tsurugi, the leader of Changeman, the first Sentai team that dealt with the first villain group that were alien invading conquerors. *His full name also resembles Houjin Yatsurugi, a Chiba-based local hero. *His status as a warrior from the past is similar to Tsukumaro Ogami from Gaoranger. *Houou Soldier shares some similarities with most of the Secondary Sentai Red Rangers: **His color scheme and non-full armored design is similar to the very first secondary Red Ranger: TimeFire. **He wields his sword and shield in combat like Wolzard Fire. However, unlike Wolzard Fire, Houou Soldier's weapons are also acting as his transformation devices. **Tsurugi is also the first Post Anniversary Secondary Red to appear since Ikkou Kasumi from Hurricaneger. *He is one of two Kyurangers to originate from Earth, the other being Kotaro Sakuma. Conditionally, both Tsurugi and Kotaro are also secondary-colored Rangers of Earth within the team in their home series, similar to Gouraigers in Hurricanger. *His personality of being very full of himself and usage of the pronoun "Ore-sama" is similar to Eiji Takaoka from GoGo Sentai Boukenger. *His backstory is very similar to Utsusemimaru/KyoryuGold, as both started out as warriors from the past who refused to fight alongside the core Rangers out of fear of sacrificing his comrades (though Utsusemimaru has a different case, as Daigo reminded him of his fallen lord), and as a result, created an arrogant facade. *His early belief of being alright to sacrifice civilians is also similar to BullBlack. Coincidentally, BullBlack's successor, also transforms with a sword, just like Tsurugi himself. *He also shares some traits from the following Kamen Rider **His first name is Tsurugi, just like Tsurugi Kamishiro, Kamen Rider Sasword from Kamen Rider Kabuto. **He wields a sword and shield that can be used as weapons just like Kamen Rider W Cyclone Joker Xtreme. ***The only difference is that Kamen Rider W Cyclone Joker has accessed to the sword and shield in Xtreme Mode while Houou Soldier has accessed to his weapon in his default form. Appearances ***''Battle2: The Secretive Armor of Mystery'' ***''Battle3: A Secret Revealed'' ** Lupinranger VS Patranger VS Kyuranger }} References Category:Sentai 12 Category:Kyurangers Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times Category:Sentai Bird-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Sentai Fire-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Mythic Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle